Sanne Sabertooth's Diary
Diary: Undated WARNING! This is the property of Sanne Sabertooth. Anyone who snoops in this diary is toast! Ha ha ha ha ha! June 30th Dad gave me a new diary today. He says it's to express my thoughts. It has a cover sewn out of animal fur. It's a great addition to my diary collection, because when I get older and look back at my entries, I'll remember all the pain things I went through. July 15th Today it rained hard. Birds were chirping around our cave, mostly robins. I saw Lagoona Blue running across the sand, soaking up as much rain as possible. I wish I could be just like her..fearless and carefree. July 18th Today me and my dad went to the apple orchard to check on our apples. So many were growing ripe, and I couldn't help but gobble down a few. They're delicious. I hope we get to make apple turnovers soon in our fire. July 20th Today we made apple turnovers. I was really excited. We grabbed everything we needed, mixed it, and put it above the fire pit in a pan. Then me and my dad gobbled them up. Yummy. July 21st Today is the first day I've written the next day after my last entry. Anyway, I met Ghoulia today and we went to a pre-course of Scary Aptitude Prep. Sorry to Ghoulia (she was so flushed), I fell asleep. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...and it was only an hour. Ugh, my dad is calling me for his big history lecture. I must stop writing this instant. July 22nd Second day. I heard on a blog that Lagoona had a embarrassing stumble today. Poor her. Anyway, today me and my dad went to the grocery store. He mostly wanted meat, but I also wanted some healthy fresh fruit and vegetables. But Dad said, "No Sanne. We sabertooths eat meat all the time (except when we eat apples)." So instead I picked Chillsbury cookies. That was a done deal. August 9th Bumped into Lagoona at the maul today. She was so cheerful and explained that she was finding a chew toy for Neptuna. I haven't written in my diary recently because my father hunched me on his back and we traveled to his ancestors' parlor. It was so boring. August 10th Third time. Dad is nervous for me to go back to Monster High. He's deciding if I need to travel by crawling or a carpool. Crawling? Yuck. Crawling is so ''for preschoolers. I told my dad that and he said, "Carpool it is then." Woohoo! August 19th Update: Clawdeen growled at Cleo today. Cleo was ticked. LOL at her. Sorry if that sounds mean, but I really don't like Cleo. September 6th School starts tomorrow. We visited the parlor again. Ugh. It's always boring there. I'm writing this on the beach shore. The salty waves are lapping at my toes. I just realized I'm writing in a rhyme! Heh heh. I hope this year is the best ever. I heard that a new girl named Frankie will be joining the school community. I can't wait to meet her! For now, hasta la vista!'' (P.S: I ran out of ink. That's why my writing looks like it's in italic.) The Diaries of Sanne Sabertooth: Volume 6 Category:Diary